Luffy's Day Out
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: Luffy was accidentally hit by Jewelry Bonney's power, turning him into a one year old baby. Even in his baby self, it seems Luffy is a very hyperactive boy, making his crewmates and aniki dying of exhaustion." Read and Review Please Thank You
1. Luffy's Adventure Start

_Luffy was accidentally hit by Bonney's power, turning him into a one year old baby. Even in his baby self, it seems Luffy is a very hyperactive boy, making his crewmates dying of exhaustion. _

Disclaimer: I do not own OnePiece and its characters, Oda-sensei do (what a lucky guy) ^^

A/N: I guess I'm making a little detour on their adventure LoL this story is after Ace's execution. Let just imagine that Luffy and Co. save Ace's butt back in Mariejoa. (Or so I was hoping for… Please Oda-sensei don't let Ace die, or I will be broken hearted -. I added Thatch… Thatch you'll forever live in my heart ^^)

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

"Pops! There's a ship sailing towards us," yelled by teen pirate named Yashi while standing on the island's tallest tree, looking in his binoculars.

"What is it, Yashi? Marine ship or a Pirate one?" yelled back the old man with a long and distinguishable crescent-shaped white mustache he called 'Pops', gulping a big glass of rum. The old man's name is Edward Newgate or everybody called him as Whitebeard. The captain of Whitebeard Pirates and the most ferocious and strongest pirate known in this Era of Piracy. He and his crew stopped by this island this morning to gather necessities for their traveling and now they're having a little party for no reason at all.

"I think it's a pirate ship, pops but… oi Ace you better look at this ship!" he yelled back.

A certain man with no upper shirt whose busy hitting on one of Whitebeard's personal nurse ignore his crewmate's call. This man's name is Portgas D. Ace, Fire Fist Ace to his fellow pirates and the second Division Commander of Whitebeard's pirate crew.

An angry chip appeared on Yashi's forehead after being ignored by his Commander.

"Oi, stupid commander! Stop hitting Sandy on and look at this ship, numbskull!" Yashi yelled at Ace, throwing his yoyo weapon at Ace that weigh 2kilogram. The latter on the other hand, frown at his crewmate feeling the big swell behind his head.

"What the heck, Yashi! Can't you see I'm busy talking to Sandy here?" Ace answered back, the girl named 'Sandy' giggled, flip her blond curly hair to her back and walks away from Ace.

"Oi Sandy! Where are you going?" Ace called back the girl but she just ignored him. Ace pouted then he lazily jumps to Yashi.

"The hell's do want huh? My only chance of asking Sandy on a date and you blew it away you stupid yoyo freak," Ace said frowning at Yashi; the latter on the other hand throw his binocular to Ace.

"Look at the ship for yourself stupid commander, I think you know who's ship is that," Yashi said, started to play his yoyo "And stop hitting Sandy, it's crystal clear that she doesn't like you,"

"Oi, Oi! That is certainly not true; can't you tell that she's just playing hard to get on me," Ace answered "And why do I have to see this stupid ship of yours anyway?"

"Just look, okay? Geez!" Yashi said gesturing his head on their north. Ace lazily scans the ocean then he saw a ship docks the island. Noticing the pirate flag, a skull with straw hat, Ace suddenly gets excited; a wide grin stretches on his lips.

"Hey that's my little bro's ship!" Ace said excitedly while looking at Yashi's binocular.

"I told you, you know that ship,"

His smile fades in an instant and then her frowns looking thoughtful. "I wonder what they're doing here. I thought their heading towards the Fishman Island?" Ace throws back the binocular to Yashi then he jumps down the tree, landing perfectly in front of their Captain which they affectionately call 'Father' or 'Pops'.

"Pops, my lil bro's ship is on the shore, I'm just going to go to them, okay?" Ace said to his old man.

"The mugiwara gaki? The hell's he doing in this place, I wonder?" Whitebeard said gulping another shot of his rum. Ace shrugged as his answer.

"That is what I'm going to know, Ittekimasu!" Ace said, running towards the Straw Hat crew's ship.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

"Chikushou! Damn those bastard Marines!" Roronoa Zoro, the crew's first mate and swordsman, cursed, jumping off from their ship, Thousand Sunny-go, a Brig Sloop type ship, the Straw Hat crew's second and newest ship.

"What should we do? We lost track of Jewelry Bonney now?" Usoop, the crew's sniper and story maker, asked his crewmates, scratching his head hastily with animated tears on his eyes.

"If only those stupid Marines didn't appeared back there," Franky, the shipwright and engineer, said tapping his finger on Sunny-go's wood railings, looking irritated.

"If we can't locate that woman, we can't continue our adventures like this," Chopper, the talking tanuki and crew's doctor, said while he's on top of Brook's shoulder. Brook, the musician and another swordsman, nodded.

"I knew we should've just leave Marimo back there," Sanji, the crew's cook, said hopping off Sunny-go, puffing out some smoke. An angry chip appeared on Zoro's head.

"What the heck did you say, you love-love cook? Turn me into bait huh?" Zoro said angrily. Sanji twitched and frown at Zoro.

"The heck did you call me, stupid Marimo!"

"Curly cook! Love-love cook! Stupid cook! Yeah that's who you are!" Zoro answered back.

"Teme—,"

"Be quiet, you two!" Nami, the crew's Navigator, yelled at Zoro and Sanji. Sanji gave Nami a big smile and yelled 'Hai! Nami-swaan! I love you, Nami-swaaan! Do you love me too?' Sanji said while twirling animatedly throwing kisses at their unconcern Navigator, Nami ignores Sanji while Zoro eyed Sanji as if silently saying 'you're-one-heck-of-a-weird-pirate'.

Nami turned to Robin, the latter on the other hand is carrying a small sleeping being. "Robin did Luffy woke up?" Robin, the crew's Archeologist, shook her head gentle and looks at the baby in her arms.

"No, it seems that he fall asleep immediately after giving him some of Chopper's milk," Robin said, rocking the baby Luffy gently. Nami sigh of relief.

"Anyway, we should just spend our night here, I bet those Marines are still out there searching for us," Nami said, putting her hand on her head looking tired. "No use of sailing back there anyway," Sanji, twirling animatedly yelling 'That's our Nami-swan! Very knowledgeable! Ahh~ I'm falling in love with you again!' Sanji said throwing Nami flying kisses. Nami on the other hand sweat dropped trying her best to ignore Sanji again.

"Heh~ if you have time to act stupid why not try to help us set the camp you pervert love-love cook," Zoro said lifting the two folded tent from Sunny-go and hopping down again from the ship.

"I'm not taking orders from you, stupid Marimo!" Sanji yelled back throwing dagger glares at the crew's first mate. And so, the crew's swordsman and cook started their endless and animated dispute. Throwing kicks that clash with swords. Nami shivering with anger dropped her flawless legs on Sunny-go's wooded railing with fist tightly clenched.

"**STOP ANGRUING AND GET YOUR BUTT OFF TO WORK!"** Nami stormed.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

All of the Straw Hat crew sets a camping site near Sunny-go. Usoop and Franky were scanning the area's safety, Robin and Nami tending the sleeping baby Luffy, Brook and Sanji searching for edible foods inside the forest, and Zoro and Chopper setting the two camp tents.

While having their dinner, Zoro halted when he heard the bushes near them rustle a bit. Another rustle was heard, Zoro immediately took his three katana and position himself towards the bushes. The rest of the crew was alerted when Zoro suddenly took his swords. They quietly and nervously waited for the enemy's attack. Robin and Nami hugged baby Luffy closely while being protected by Sanji and Franky.

"Who's in there?" Zoro yelled. Another rustle. They can hear their own heart beat Brook, Chopper and Usoop hug each other nervously when suddenly Ace appeared from the bushes. The three yelled but immediately shut by Sanji and Franky putting a stone cork they pick up from out of nowhere.

"Wait! It's me, it's me!" Ace said throwing his hands in the air, signaling them not to attack. The straw hat crews sigh heavily in unison. Zoro drop his three katana beside him. Chopper, Brook and Usoop tried their best to remove the cork from their mouth that harshly put on their mouths.

"Oh my, it's only Ace," the all said simultaneously.

"Eh? Ace? What are you doing here?" Nami asked the twenty year old pirate. Ace walks towards them brushing the leaves off from him.

"Ah, well me and my crewmates are staying on this island too," he answered while looking around, failing to see his hyperactive little brother, Ace frown. "Where's Luffy?"

Zoro, Nami, Usoop, Sanji and Chopper twitched, sweat profusely. With the sudden appearance of the big brother, they all now wonder how Ace would react after knowing that his seventeen year old little brother is now a one year old baby. When no one answered, Ace frown deeply.

"L...Luf...fy?" Nami stuttered twirling her index fingers together. Usoop gulped. Chopper shivered. Franky, Robin and Brook look confused. Who is this man? Is he related to their captain? Why the rest of their comrades are acts nervous?

On the contrary, baby Luffy opened his big round caramel-colored eyes after hearing a certain familiar voice. He stared at his carrier, Robin, while sucking his small chubby hand. Tilting his head to his comrades, he caught Ace's figure. Seeing Ace's familiar face, baby Luffy grinned.

"Ai!" he cooed. They all twitched then turned their eyes towards baby Luffy, even Ace.

"Ai!" he cooed again, gesturing his little hands towards Ace. Ace's eyes widen. That baby is strikingly looking the same as Luffy way back when Luffy is the same age as this child. Ace froze.

"D-don't tell me…" Ace muttered while his shivering index finger slowly pointing at the baby, the latter is struggling to let go of the hands around him.

"Ai!"

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

"So you're telling me that kid is Luffy? Seriously?" Ace asked while looking at baby Luffy, the latter is playing with Chopper's hat, patting gently the hat of their young doctor. They all nod simultaneously after telling to him what happened.

"So, how can we turn him back to his old self?"

"Well, the only thing we know is to find Jewelry Bonney and asked her to undo this," Nami answered.

"If only those bastard marines wasn't there, Jewelry Bonney's willing to turn Luffy back to his original age when they all suddenly appeared and chases us until we got separated with her," Franky added.

"I understand," Ace said with low voice still staring at baby Luffy.

"We're sorry Ace," Nami suddenly said, bowing her head slightly at Ace. Ace's eyebrows rose.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's our fault that Luffy turn out like this,"

"I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing," Zoro said, bowing his head at Ace. "Jewelry Bonney was actually after me but then Luffy protected me from that bitch's power, ending up him like that,"

"Yeah marimo it's your entire fault," Sanji teases the swordsman, Zoro twitched then glared at Sanji.

"Shut up, curly cook!"

Ace suddenly laughs. The crew blinks at Ace.

"You guys don't need to apologize. Besides it's not as if Luffy would be like this forever. All we have to do is search for Jewelry Bonney and asked her to return Luffy's real age," Ace said and then he grinned at them.

_Man, Luffy's aniki is a real mature man; unlike our stupid captain_ They all thought admiring the difference between Luffy and Ace.

Baby Luffy stared at Ace when he heard him laugh, with a big grinned at his chubby face, baby Luffy crawled towards Ace and tugged his big brother's black short. Ace felt something that is pulling his short, titling his eyes down, he found baby Luffy pulling his short.

"What is it Luffy? Getting sleepy now?" Ace grinned back at his now baby little brother. He lifted baby Luffy then putting him on his lap. Baby Luffy snuggled on Ace's naked chest, feeling his big brother's warmth then he smiled at Ace. Ace felt nostalgic. Way back in Fuchsia, when Luffy was still a newborn baby, Ace is the one who nursed Luffy, he is the one who fed, dressed and bathed Luffy back then. Ace is known to be over protective to his little brother. And now seeing Luffy again in his baby form something kicked in Ace's chest. His old overprotective self, whom he thought he had lost it after seeing his little brother accomplished anything with his own hands with the help of course of his loyal comrades, rose again. Ace's eyes soften seeing baby Luffy tried to grabbed Ace's beaded necklace.

"Bleagh!" baby Luffy babbles wrinkling his nose because failing in attempt to grab Ace's beaded necklace. Ace chuckles lightly and his eyes soften, feeling a little nostalgic.

"Wanna play with nii-chan, huh?" Ace asked baby Luffy.

"Ai!" baby Luffy answers, as if he understands Ace. Ace grinned at baby Luffy then he tickled baby Luffy's stomach, making the baby laugh hard. The straw hat crews were all amazed, seeing Ace acting so soft towards baby Luffy is not something you would see everyday.

"You guys should camp with us," Ace said after rocking baby Luffy. "It's dangerous if you guys stayed in here,"

"Oh no! We don't want to intrude—,"

"Nah! It's safer if you guys are with us, besides I wanna spend some time with Luffy, too," Ace grin.

"What about our ship?"

"Don't worry he have a look out, I can asked him to look after your ship too,"

The straw hat crews looked at each other, and as if understanding each other without uttering any word, they all nodded in unison.

"If you insist, Ace," Nami replied in behalf of her crewmates. Ace nodded, helping his lil bro's comrades to pack all their camp set.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

"Ah, Ace, it's good that your back already," Whitebeard said the moment he saw Ace entered their camp site. Whitebeard's eyebrows rose when he saw unfamiliar people behind his son. "And who are you?" His main commanders gathered besides him, his other sons pause simultaneously as they all watched the Straw Hat crew walks inside the camp site with Ace. Some of them pointed at the Straw Hat crews whispering something.

"Pops! These guys are my little bro's comrades, I asked them to spend the night with us, is that okay?" Ace said gesturing Nami and Co. behind him.

Usoop grab Nami's sleeve, bending slightly to their navigator, he whispered. "Never in my entire life that I've imagine myself meeting _the_ Whitebeard personally,"

"Me, too. First Rayleigh-san, the first mate of Pirate King and then Whitebeard! I can't believe we're all meeting the _legendaries_ of Grand Line one by one!" Nami whispered back while Usoop nod hastily.

"I don't mind it but may I ask why that is? And who is that baby in your arms anyway?" Whitebeard asked Ace while frowning at baby Luffy, the latter is now sleeping in Ace arms sucking his chubby thumb.

Ace tells Whitebeard and his crew what happened to straw hat crew animatedly, while baby Luffy is tending by Nami inside their camp tent the rest of the Straw Hat crew is doing their own tasks.

"Now that you mention it, I heard that Jewelry Bonney can do that. It seems that she can manipulate someone's age, though no one knows what is her power called," Curiel said, 10th Division Commander of Whitebeard's crew. Curiel wears a vest and large eyeglasses.

"For the sake of saving his first mate without thinking the consequences, your brother has your naïve attitude," the 4th Division Commander Thatch said elbowing Ace, the latter hit back his co-commander and the two ended up hitting Marco, who's sitting quietly besides Ace.

"Opps, sorry Marco," Ace said but the 1st Division Commander of Whitebeard's crew hadn't notice it and just stared someone or something besides them. Thatch and Ace look at each other then simultaneously tilted their head to the direction where Marco is staring; there they saw Nami and Robin playing with baby Luffy. Thatch and Ace seems to understand why Marco is staring at the two girls, grinning Thatch flick his fingers in front of Marco's face.

"Oi, the hell's you looking over them, huh?"

"Ne, Ace who's that girl? With the orange hair I mean?" Marco asked not bothering to look at his co-commander.

"Her name's Nami, Luffy's navigator. She's first class navigator mind" Ace said with a hint of proud with his little brother's navigator.

"Hmm…"

"You're interested in her, aren't you?" Ace teases him but instead of being annoyed Marco grinned back at him. Thatch smirk besides Ace.

"You read my mind, eh?" Marco said tugging Ace towards Nami and Robin. "C'mon you've gotta introduce me to her, Ace," Thatch, who doesn't want to miss this fun, tag along with his co-commanders.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Ace let out a fake cough, Nami and Robin halted, dragging their eyes off to baby Luffy towards Ace and his co-commanders.

"Hey guys, let me introduced to you my comrades," Ace said, tilting his head at Thatch first.

"This guy's Thatch our 4th division commander," Thatch bow at Nami and Robin then offering his right to the girls.

"Pleasure to meet you beauties," Nami and Robin accept Thatch hand and shook it gently.

"That guy is our 1st division comma—,"

"Marco's the name Mademoiselles, it really is a pleasure to meet such beauties as you girls' possess," Marco cutting Ace's words bowing like a gentle man at Robin and Nami. Both girls smile polite at Marco.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir," Nami answered politely. Ace and Thatch sniggered secretly when Nami said 'sir' at Marco.

"Please just call me Marco," Marco said ignoring his comrades' snicker.

"Oh, that would be rude," Nami said with her natural innocent-flirt smile.

"No, please I insist," Marco answered.

"Oh okay if you insist Marco," Marco winks at Nami, the latter just smile at him. The three boys walk away afterwards.

"It's clearly that he likes you, that Marco," Robin said smiling at Nami.

"Oh, I'm used to it, you know that boys falling over my charm," Nami shrugged with her rather proud smile then she sticks out her tongue winks at Robin then grinning after while.

On the next tent, Sanji is watching all through the scene glaring at Marco.

"That bastard's flirting with my Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!" Sanji said his fists are tightly closed.

"Exactly when did Nami and Robin become yours, huh Sanji?" Usoop asked looking at their cook's jealous face, shaking his head and shrugging at the same time.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Me: (with sketch book and pen… *write*) I'm sorry for the wrong grammar. Please bear with me (*cross out*) Please leave some review for me Thank You… (*cross out*) See you next time!

Japanese Translation: _**Mugiwara gaki**__ - straw hat brat _/_**Ittekimasu**__ - I'll be going_ /_**Chikushou**__ – damn_ /_**Aniki/nii-chan**__ - big brother _/ _**Tanuki**__ - reindeer_


	2. Start Searching for baby Luffy

_Luffy was accidentally hit by Bonney's power, turning him into a one year old baby. Even in his baby self, it seems Luffy is a very hyperactive boy, making his crewmates dying of exhaustion. _

Disclaimer: I do not own OnePiece and its characters, Oda-sensei do (what a lucky guy) ^^

A/N: I guess I'm making a little detour on their adventure LoL this story is after Ace's execution. Let just imagine that Luffy and Co. save Ace's butt back in Mariejoa. (Or so I was hoping for… Please Oda-sensei don't let Ace die, or I will be broken hearted -. I added Thatch… Thatch you'll forever live in my heart ^^)

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Morning, Nami and the others went out the town near them to buy some necessities for baby Luffy and for them. Zoro and Franky was left to guard Sunny-go. Baby Luffy on the other hand was left with Ace's camp site.

"Here Luffy play with this for a while okay?" Ace said to baby Luffy, giving the baby his self-made toy horse made out of wood. "I'll just go and heat your milk for awhile, stay here quietly; nii-chan will be back shortly."

"Ai!" Ace grinned at baby Luffy brushing affectionately the baby's head.

Baby Luffy was now alone inside Ace's tent; he was playing the toy when suddenly a butterfly with rainbow-colored wings flew inside the tent. Baby Luffy giggles trying to catch the butterfly, and then it flew outside the tent. Baby Luffy crawled outside the tent looking out for the butterfly. The baby spotted the butterfly flying towards the forest next to their camp site. At first baby Luffy just stared at the flying butterfly then turning his head around as if looking for someone, he crawled towards the forest, unnoticed by the pirates around him.

Baby Luffy crawled and crawled, his eyes are busy looking for the butterfly, when he saw the butterfly landed on top of the big boulder nesting near the shallow cliff.

"Ai!" he said while crawling towards the butterfly. Baby Luffy tap the big boulder lightly but it suddenly moves, falling down the cliff, the butterfly flew off the falling boulder and land swiftly near the edge of the cliff. Baby Luffy crawled towards the butterfly, as he got nearer it the butterfly flew when it sense that there is something near it. Baby Luffy pouted at the butterfly, and continue to crawled unaware of the cliff in front of him. The butterfly fly near the cliff as if telling baby Luffy to catch it, baby Luffy was about to grab the butterfly when he finally reach the edge of the cliff and he falls down.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Back at the camp site, Ace returned at the tent where he left baby Luffy in his hand is a bottle of milk.

"Luffy! Nii-chan's back no—," Ace was stunned when he found out that the tent is now empty. Baby Luffy is not inside the tent anymore!

"Nai! Nai! Nai!" Ace said as he went rampage inside the tent, throwing his things while searching for Luffy even if knowing that it's useless. Marco and Thatch walks towards the tent, hearing Ace shouting inside it, they both peeked inside the tent.

"Oi, wha'cha doing?" Thatch asked, then both men's drop their jaws looking at how messy Ace's tent.

"The hell you doing Ace?" an amazed Marco asked trying Ace to stop from throwing all his things. Ace suddenly grab Marco's collar, shivering.

"NAI! LUFFY'S NOT HERE!"

Nami and co. was back from shopping when they noticed the Whitebeard crews' gathering outside Ace's tent.

"I wonder what is happening there." Nami said, behind her is Robin and Sanji.

"Ace-san we got Luffy's—,"

A rushing and crying Ace pop outside the tent.

"Ara?"

"Luffy is not here!"

"Eh?"

"I leave Luffy here because I wanted to heat his milk but when I come back Luffy's not here already!"

…

"Eh…"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Inside the forest, baby Luffy was luckily falls down the bushes so he landed down safely and without any wounds. The butterfly that he was following until a moment ago is now gone. Baby Luffy turned around him, looking for the butterfly, for his onii-chan, and for his friends. Failing to see some familiar faces, he felt alone. Sobbing slightly, baby Luffy crawled off the bushes.

"Asy… Asy…" baby Luffy call out, then he started to cry. In the middle of his cry he didn't noticed a boa constrictor. The snakes is thrice the size of the biggest constrictor ever discovered and it's about to make the crying baby Luffy for its lunch. It was about to eat baby Luffy when baby Luffy suddenly crawled away from the snake, resulting for the snake to landed hard down the ground. Baby Luffy crawled while crying 'Asy…Asy…' while the snake stubbornly followed the baby. All the time the snake tried and tried to eat the poor baby but it always ended up either biting its own tongue or landing arduously off or hitting its own head at the stones or in the trees.

Baby Luffy on the other hand crawled anywhere; he crawled around between the big trees, inside the rotting old tree's body that looks like a tunnel, crawled over the tree's body like its some sort of bridge, crawled in zigzag between the trees and all the time the snake animatedly followed him and then a dead end. Baby Luffy tilted his head in his left and right looking for some other route to crawl on. The snake snigger as if saying to baby Luffy _'at last you stop moving already,' _its big and vicious mouth opened widely ready to eat baby Luffy whole, just inches away from the oblivious baby when suddenly something stepped on its head down off the ground. Baby Luffy looked behind him and he saw a big brown bear stepping the vicious snake's head then the bear stared at baby Luffy, too, baring its teeth at baby Luffy and at the snake.

Baby Luffy's innocent eyes looked at the bear and then at the snake below the bears large foot and then back at the bear. Baby Luffy's suddenly giggle when he saw the butterfly he was following awhile ago.

"Ai!" his chubby hands are pointing at the bear when the butterfly landed softly at the bear's right ear. The bear howled loudly at baby Luffy then the butterfly fly off the bear's ear.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

"Ochitsuite, Ace!" Vista said, the 5th Division Commander of Whitebeard's crew. Ace pace back and forth outside his tent, around him is his anxious crewmates. Whitebeard's inside his humongous tent sleeping tightly, unaware of the current situation.

"How can I calm down, guys? My little brother's gone?" Ace said, stroking hastily his head with his both hands.

"We know that but panicking like this won't solve anything," Marco said, who's sitting on the rock calmly.

"Damn! If anything happened to Luffy I won't forgive myself!" Ace said, ignoring his comrades around him. They all eyed Ace with amusement in their faces. It's the first time they all saw Ace worried like this. Before Ace would solve anything calmly and seeing him paced like these is not something you would see everyday. If it wasn't for the grave situation, they will all teas Ace for showing his old big brother's worried face, but they have to get serious now. His little brother's gone off to god-knows-where.

At Sunny-go, Chopper hangs himself off Sunny's wooden railings when he smelled his comrades coming.

"It's Nami-tachi!" he announced at his friends. Usoop and Brook walks besides Chopper.

"Why are they running?"

"I dunno,"

Nami, Sanji and Robin reached Sunny-go panting heavily.

"Wha 'zup?" Usoop asked to his out of breath comrades.

"Lu…ffy… gone…" Nami stuttered while catching her breathe.

"Huh?"

"Luffy… his gone…"

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Could you—,"

"HE'S GONE! LUFFY'S GONE!"

"O-oi Nami don't joke around like that… That's not funny," Usoop said nervously.

"Oi, Sanji, the hell's Nami talking about?" Zoro asked he felt unease with the seriousness of their cook's face.

"Ace said that he just left Luffy to heat his milk and when he returned… Luffy's already gone,"

"Wha—,"

A long silent surrounds the Straw Hat Crew. Tension is brewing between the Straw Hat crew. No one dared to say a single thing, just the sound of waves and winds could hear between them.

"It's not the right time to do nothing now. We should start searching the whole island," the first mate suddenly said. "We should do that before the night falls,"

"R-right we should, Luffy could just probably out there," Usoop added.

"We should split. Me, Sanji, Brook and Franky will look at that forest. Nami and Robin try looking at the town or anywhere you think Luffy would be, then Usoop try telling Ace that we're gonna looked for Luffy and after that you and Chopper try looking around part of the island. Chopper! Prepare yourself, we don't know if Luffy's hurt or not but just try to prepare for the worst! Let's go!"

The four men run towards the forest, Nami and Robin run towards the town and Chopper hastily took his medical necessities and runs with Usoop towards Ace's camp site.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Meanwhile baby Luffy giggled as he pointed his chubby hands at the bear. The bear angrily howled at baby Luffy, the butterfly flew off the bear grabbing baby Luffy's small body and leaving the fainted snake behind. Baby Luffy who's unaware of his situation play with his drool, the big bear carried him off to its nest. The big bear entered a cave covered with large bushes; it seems that the bear lives in this cave. Inside the cave, there's a baby bear patiently waiting for its mother bear to return. The bear put baby Luffy next to the baby bear. Both babies stared at each other when suddenly baby Luffy crawled towards the baby bear. He patted the baby bear's chest gently; the baby bear on the other hand giggled as baby Luffy stroke its furred chest.

"Ai!" baby Luffy hugged the baby bear thinking that it's his playmate the baby bear hugged him back, licking baby Luffy's cheek. Both babies played together, tickled each other, laugh together when suddenly baby Luffy's stomach grumbles. The mother bear throw a big fresh meat towards baby Luffy, baby Luffy took bite but he coughed when he tasted the blood. The mother bear walks outside the cave, both babies waited inside the cave quietly. After a half an hour mother bear comes back with mixed fruits it its arms, it throws the fruits at baby Luffy.

"Ai!" baby Luffy happily ate the grapes; after eating the grapes baby Luffy grab the apple but with his baby teeth he wasn't even able to bite just a little. Baby Luffy pouted at the apple and was about to cry when the mother bear took the apple from him and effortless crashed it with its palm, offering baby Luffy the crashed apple, baby Luffy gladly took some crashed apples from the mother bear and offered some to baby bear. Both babies happily ate the apples.

After eating, yawning; baby Luffy and baby bear felt sleepy the both crawled towards the mother bear asking it to rock them off to sleep. Mother bear gently rock both babies.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Me: (with placards) I'll be adding it up after 1 week. (*cross out*) Lately I'm out of ideas. Sharing your ideas may be good hehe thanks for reading this and see at the last chapter! (*cross out*) Review my stories please Thank You

Japanese Translation: _**Ochitsuite**_ - _calm down / __**Nai**__ – none _/_**Nii-chan**__ - big brother _/_**Ara**__ - 'huh'_ /_**-tachi**__ - plural form_


	3. Surprising Saviour and Luffy's firsts

_Luffy was accidentally hit by Bonney's power, turning him into a one year old baby. Even in his baby self, it seems Luffy is a very hyperactive boy, making his crewmates dying of exhaustion. _

Disclaimer: I do not own OnePiece and its characters, Oda-sensei do (what a lucky guy) ^^

A/N: I guess I'm making a little detour on their adventure LoL this story is after Ace's execution. Let just imagine that Luffy and Co. save Ace's butt back in Mariejoa. (Or so I was hoping for… Please Oda-sensei don't let Ace die, or I will be broken hearted -. I added Thatch… Thatch you'll forever live in my heart ^^)

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

"Oi! Ace!" Usoop cried out while running towards Ace and co along with Chopper.

"Eh, Usoop-san and Chopper-san,"

"Ace, I and the others are now searching for Luffy." Panting heavily, Usoop and Chopper collapsed after reaching Ace and his crew mates. "Zoro said that we need your help, some of them searching the forest now but with just the five of them it'll take time. Zoro added that we have to find Luffy before dawn. It'll be difficult to search the forest when the night falls,"

"You don't have to ask me, Usoop-san. I'll be going now there, I already asked my comrades to look for Luffy too," without any word Ace run towards the forest followed by his comrades.

"So Chopper let's go check out this side shall we?"

"Understood! Let's go!"

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

10:30 AM

Whitebeard steps out of his humongous tent and notices that Marco and the others are missing. Usually the minute he woke up his sons will gathered around him for no reasons especially his main Division Commanders, now only his personal nurses and some cooks assemble besides him.

"Where are Marco and the others, eh?" he asked as his cooks offered him his breakfast.

"They're in the woods now Captain,"

"What on earth are they doing there?" Whitebeard frown as he took some barrel of rum from one of his crew.

"Apparently Ace's baby brother's missing and their searching for him now,"

"Missing? Was he taken by someone?"

"No one knows that yet,"

Whitebeard frowned, clutching his barrel of rum.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Meanwhile back to baby Luffy, it's been four hours since mother bear took him in. Baby Luffy look around him, both bears are still sleeping. Glancing towards the cave's mouth baby Luffy saw the rainbow-colored butterfly. Because of his non-ending fascination about the beautiful butterfly baby Luffy crawled outside the cave, making his way through out the bushes (that seems to hide the entrance of the cave).

"Ai!" he cooed as he followed the butterfly, getting further and further away from the cave. A meter away from him, the stubborn and unlucky snake heard him cooed. Distracted by the butterfly, baby Luffy didn't notice the boa constrictor followed him quietly, making sure that this time it'll make baby Luffy its early dinner.

The butterfly set down swiftly next to the bee swarm, as if it's waiting baby Luffy. The butterfly landed not so high bushes, even baby Luffy can reach it that is if baby Luffy stood up. His caramel eyes firmly fixed at the unmoving butterfly. The snake behind him rejoices it's already time for it to eat the unaware baby. Opening harshly his wounded mouth it slowly approaches the baby.

Baby Luffy on the other hand pushes his body up to stand and tried to walk towards the butterfly. Wobbling a bit baby Luffy focused on his right foot, staring at it as he tried to step forward. He giggled as his first attempt succeeded when suddenly he felt the urge to sneeze.

"Ha… Haa… Hat-chuu!" baby Luffy's knees buckled and he fell on his bottom at the same time the poor snake with zero luck in life unfortunately landed off towards the bee swarm.

The poor snake gulp as it stares at the angry bees in front of it. He hastily crawled away from there but the bees followed it and strike it with their sharp stings. Lucky baby Luffy laughs as he watched the poor snake crawling away from him.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Ace and his comrades split up in different directions to look for baby Luffy. Ace's heart's beat hard as he searched every nook and cranny of the forest for his little brother and making things worst is that he often imagines Luffy crying out there alone and wounded.

_Damn! Wait there Luffy! Nii-chan's coming now!_ Ace shouts out in his head. _Just wait a little longer okay?_

"Luffy? Where are you? Answer me!" come to think of it? How could a baby like Luffy answered for his call? Ace taps his forehead hard muttering the word 'stupid'.

_Oh God please… don't let anything happened to Luffy. _He desperately prayed.

"LUFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

In the town market, Nami and Robin asked every single person in the town.

"Ojii-san, have you seen a baby with a straw hat wondering out here?"

"Huh? No sorry, haven't notice any baby here,"

"Oh… Er… Thank you,"

Nami and Robin desperately search for baby Luffy out in every corner of the town.

_C'mon Luffy! Where the heck are you? Show yourself now already damn it all!_ Nami scream inside her head. _I'm getting worried now, what if something happened to him? Oh God please don't. _Nami froze. _What if he's hurt somewhere? No… He _is_ Luffy so… but he's a baby now so what if... Moe!_

"Nami-chan what's wrong?" Nami twitched as her nakama approach her. Robin heard her sob softly.

"D-do you think Luffy's okay? No matter what I rationalized my self, he's still a baby. I can't help but worried so much." Nami said in the middle of her sobbing. Robin grabs Nami's hands and squeezes it gently.

"Don't worry, a baby or not our Captain's got this so called 'Luck of Rookies' and he _is_ Luffy after all so he'll be fine I'm sure he will. Right now all we can do is search for him everywhere," Nami wipe off her tears and smile at Robin.

"You're right, Robin." Nami nodded as she squeezes Robin's hand back. "Let's go. Luffy might be somewhere out here now," _Luffy, just wait a little longer. We're coming!_

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

The same worries rose inside Chopper's chest while he and Usoop search for baby Luffy and it's pretty obvious to Usoop because their reindeer doctor kept sighing. Usoop too is worried about Luffy but unselfishly decide to cheer up his friend now. Usoop secretly wears his Sogeking mask, thinking that it'll be a futile effect if Chopper would see his worried face too. He must hide his face; hide all his worries for the sake of cheering a friend.

"Are you thinking if Luffy-kun's okay right Chopper-kun?" Usoop said (changing his voice a little deeper than usual) after noticing Chopper's sudden silent.

"Oh! Sogeking! When did you—,"

"You're worried right?

"How did you know?"

"Because _I'm_ Sogeking, the great Sniper from the Shooter Island! Usoop-kun told me about Luffy-kun and asked me to help you guys out," Usoop proudly answered.

"Wow! You're so kind Sogeking!" Chopper said with admiration in his eyes. "About your question… Yeah I'm worried Sogeking… I wonder if he's okay, that Luffy," Chopper's eyes sadden.

"You've been sailing with Luffy-kun for how long now Chopper-kun?"

"Huh?"

"It's been long Chopper-kun and till now you didn't know how lucky that Captain of yours is?" Usoop said while running along with Chopper.

"Sogeking… You… You think Luffy's okay?"

"I think so?" Usoop said sarcastically, he tap his chest proudly. "I know so, Chopper-kun. He maybe in baby form but I'm sure Luffy-kun's having fun now out there. That Luffy-kun; going in an adventure without you and the great Usoop-kun. Unforgivable! So run faster Chopper-kun; you should join him!" Usoop added with a bright smile in his face (that Chopper on the other hand can't see).

"You're right, Sogeking! I'm sure Usoop would say the same thing, too." Chopper runs faster than usually; leaving Usoop behind. "Rwwarr! Luffy, we're coming! Hogging all the fun alone is unforgivable!" he screamed as he run.

"O-oi Chopper-kun! Don't leave the great Sogeking-sama behind!"

"Oh yeah! I wonder what happened to Usoop now." Chopper asked himself as he waited to Sogeking oblivious about the fact that Sogeking and Usoop is one person.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

"He's not here too," Sanji said rather agitated, lighting his cigarette. Behind him is Franky and Brook, breathing heavily as both dropped their body off the ground. Brook noticed something.

"Anou… Sanji-san, Franky-san… I think something's missing now…"

"Ara?"

"Hey where is that Swordsman-nii-chan gone off to?" Franky said as he wondered his eyes around them.

"That damn marimo! He must've been lost again! For-god's-sake!" Sanji cursed as he notice Zoro's not with them now. "Never mind him now. We'll worry about him later, Luffy comes first now."

"That Swordsman… He must've been genius enough to get lost around like that frequently." Franky commented as he, Sanji and Brook started to search for baby Luffy again.

"You can say that again. That shitty marimo doesn't know the difference between left and right," Sanji added as he and Franky laugh out loud. They can insult Zoro now that he is not around.

"But still I'm more worried about him more than Luffy-san," Brook said as he peek inside the bird's nest whispering 'Luffy-san are you here? Oh it's a bird's nest my mistake. Yohohoho!' Sanji kicked Brook 'Like hell he would be there, shitty skeleton!' Franky sweat dropped.

"I'm sure Straw Hat's fine. I'm not so sure about swordsman-nii-chan though. Well anyways, we should hurry up. It'll be nightfall now,"

They were about to start when suddenly a boa constrictor crawled in front of them, behind it is a pack of angry bees (they still continue to sting the poor snake). It's the unlucky snake that stubbornly followed baby Luffy awhile ago. It seems that it was unable to escape the wrath of the bees. The three of them sweat dropped as they watched the poor snake desperately running (more like crawling) away from the vicious bees.

"C-choto… Was that a snake?" Sanji slowly said as he tried to sink what they just saw.

"Ah," Both Brook and Franky answered, nodding at Sanji.

"And behind it are bees right?"

"Ah,"

"That snake… it was actually crying… was it?"

"Ah,"

"And those bees… they were actually hitting the snake with their sting right?"

"Ah,"

None of them utter a word.

"It was my first time seeing a crying snake and bees attacking something bigger than their size." Brook commented first. "I can't believe my eyes. Oh I'm a skeleton so I don't have eye. Yohohoho!"

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

On the other side of the forest, Zoro's face is getting redder of frustration because no matter what run and turn he do he always ended up in that the same cliff before.

"What the— why do I always end up in this stupid cliff over and over again! Am I cursed or what?" Zoro frustratingly scratch his head. Just a minute ago Sanji, Brook and Franky were walking in front of him and now those guys are gone.

"Where the hell is that damn cook anyways?" he said as he scans the area with a frown on his forehead. "Don't tell me their lost now? Geez, those guys, they really know how to make things worst," he shook his head. "Anyways I should go look for Luffy than worry myself for nothing about those guys," turning to his left, he saw the shore and their pirate ship, Sunny-go. "Ara? I can see Sunny-go here. Man our ship's real cool! Crap! This is not the right time for this!" Zoro sighed as he run to look for baby Luffy but he cursed as he ended up in that same cliff like always.

"Damn this cliff!"

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Meanwhile back at baby Luffy. Still following the butterfly, he suddenly stopped when he heard someone calling his name.

"Ai?" baby Luffy blink twice when suddenly the butterfly landed on his nose. He giggled. He was about to grab the butterfly when suddenly it flew. Baby Luffy pouted as he stubbornly followed the butterfly again. Baby Luffy climb the tree's large root with great difficulty and then falling down in the other side of it.

As if fate is trying to play a tricked on them behind that same tree is Ace, unaware that his little brother is just inches away from him. Baby Luffy gently giggled as he watched the butterfly fly on top of his head.

Ace peeked on the other side of the tree but Baby Luffy started to crawl again through the bushes (as he saw the butterfly flying towards that direction). Ace sigh, he thought that it's Luffy when he heard some sort of baby's laugh, guess he's just imagining things. Deciding to look to the opposite direction, Ace silently cursed.

While baby Luffy and the butterfly ended up in the very same cliff Zoro lost just awhile ago (it seems Zoro is now lost somewhere inside the forest).

"Ai!" the butterfly landed down the ground. Deciding not to approach the butterfly so that it won't fly again, baby Luffy seated near the butterfly and watch it dance around him.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

The snake manage to escape from the ferocious bees and saw baby Luffy. Furious about its continuous bad luck the snake decided to follow baby Luffy and eat him. Thinking maybe this time it would be able to eat the oblivious baby.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Ten minutes before baby Luffy manage to get in the cliff. Both Nami and Robin return to Sunny-go.

"They haven't found Luffy," Robin said as she and Nami climb on their ship. "No one's here yet,"

"Oi! Nami! Robin!" Usoop shout while waving at Nami.

"Usoop! Chopper!" Nami called out. Panting heavily, Usoop collapsed on the ground grasping for air as Chopper report what happen to them to Nami and Robin.

"No luck, we couldn't find Luffy at all," Chopper said in the middle of catching his breathe.

"Us too. We practically search every inch of the town. I wonder if Sanji-kun-tachi found him."

"I hope so,"

Minutes later Chopper saw Sanji, Brook and Franky (decided to go back to Sunny-go too) running towards them.

"Sanji-kun! Did you find him?"

"Not good Nami-san. We couldn't find Luffy,"

"My god. How about Ace-san?" As if a cue, Ace suddenly appeared, running towards them and behind him is his comrades who helped looked for baby Luffy.

"Guys, found Luffy?"

Their face fell, preventing to meet Ace's worried eyes they all looked in different directions. Ace clenched his fist harder.

"Ace…" Marco whispered seeing Ace froze when the Straw hat crew's navigator shook her head.

Ace felt his chest was about to explode. He wanted to scream but his voice failed to come out from his throat. He wanted to punch someone but his body failed to move an inch. It pain that he always had this proud self inside that he could protect Luffy every time and everywhere, he thought he's strong but it seems he's not.

They couldn't find his little brother, even just one of them. So much about being the older brother. He couldn't even protect his little brother. Ace cursed quietly as he tightly clenched his fist, so much that it started to bleed.

Silence lingering all around them and a heavy and awkward atmosphere surrounds them. Avoiding Ace's eyes, Nami turned her head on her left where the cliff is. Her eyes widen and sharply gasped. Ace was about to run back inside the forest when Name cried out Luffy's name.

"I FOUND LUFFY!"

"Eh?" they all turn their heads at Nami.

"Seriously? Where?" Nami, shivering a little, pointed at the cliff. Following her hand they all gasped in chorus.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Back at baby Luffy, he's busy watching at the butterfly didn't notice the snake sneakily crawled behind him. Clapping his chubby hands together, he giggled as his undivided attention kept him from noticing the snake inches away from him.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

"This is bad, seriously bad!" Brook said shivering as he watched baby Luffy and the snake behind him. Chopper and Usoop paced around as they both shouting 'What to do? What to do?'

"Oh my God! Mugiwara look out!" Franky yelled, looking worried and sweating heavily.

"Damn! He's too far away!" Sanji cursed clenching his fist, his cigarette fall off from his mouth.

"I can do something about the snake but what if Luffy fall down the cliff?" Robin said then she holds her breath as she positions herself to fight.

"Usoop do something to that snake, leave Luffy to Robin!" Nami cried out her whole body is shaking.

"Eh? Why me?"

"Aren't you our sniper?"

"Oh yeah!" he hastily took out his weapon the 'Kabuto' a green metallic contraption that looks like a cross between a staff and a slingshot.

"Hurry up!"

Ace eyes widen his little brother's in danger and there he is unable to do anything. He was about to run to save Luffy when Marco grab his fist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to save Luffy! Let go Marco!"

"Damn Ace I know you wanted to save him but there's not much time!"

"I know and I don't care! I'm going to save him, like hell I would let that shit snake eat up my little bro in front of me."

"Choto matte minna! Isn't that…"

"Eh!"

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

The snake opened his mouth. Just a few inches away from the baby someone grabs its tail. Squeezing its tail tightly, Whitebeard effortless spin the snake. Baby Luffy turn and laugh as Whitebeard spin the poor snake. The snake tried to attack Whitebeard, baring his poisonous fang at the old man and hissed angrily but his effort is futile.

"Get lost," Whitebeard said with firm voice, glaring at the snake and used his own Haki. The snake froze of fear, slowly crawling backward Whitebeard grab its tail again.

"Ai!" he claps his chubby hands together when Whitebeard threw the snake into the cliff. Tilting his head down at the laughing baby, Whitebeard can't help himself but smile. Baby Luffy giggle throwing his hands at Whitebeard asking the old man to carry him. Whitebeard's eyebrows rose, he chuckled and bends down to carry baby Luffy.

Baby Luffy snuggled himself when Whitebeard carries him. He was fascinated by Whitebeard's unusual crescent-shape mustache. His one hand grabs the mustache, pulling it downward. But Whitebeard's mustache is like a rubber as it moves back to its original position. Baby Luffy laugh as he pulls the old man's mustache over and over again and his laugh grew louder while watching the mustache sways up and down. He followed it with his eyes and Whitebeard laugh out loud when baby Luffy animatedly wobble after following the movement of the mustache. It seems baby Luffy felt dizzy while watching it go up and down.

Baby Luffy stared at the laughing old man and as if he understands anything baby Luffy laugh along with the old man.

"Ai!" baby Luffy throws his chubby hands in the air.

"Gurarara… Cheeky brat" Whitebeard flick baby Luffy's nose gently as he walks back to their tent.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

"Pops!" they all yell together. Some of them sigh, relief wash over their faces as they all watched Whitebeard carries the baby.

Usoop, Chopper and Brook collapse at the same time. Robin relaxed her body and Nami still feeling her knees quiver she sigh of relief. Sanji and Franky after clapping their hand together they both fall abruptly on their bottom.

Ace still can't believe what just happen. Still his eyes focused on the cliff, Marco tap the back of his head.

"You can relax now _nii-chan_." Marco teases as he grins at Ace.

Ace didn't say anything, his face is totally blank.

"C'mon Ace stop sulking already. You should be celebrating now."

"Hmn"

Marco sighs while staring at Ace.

"Now what is you're problem. You should be glad Luffy's safe now. Stop blaming yourself for everything that happened Ace. It's not your fault." Marco said then leaving the quiet Ace, the latter bite his lower lips as he tried not to make any sound as he cry.

Of course he _is_ glad that Luffy is now safe but thinking about being helpless it's just crashed his heart painfully. It would be great if he's the one who saves Luffy back there but Marco's right. It's not the right time to be sad. Luffy's safe and that's all that matters to him. Sobbing silently, Ace wipes his tears away before turning around him.

He was surprised to see that his comrades watching him sulk. Marco must've been told his comrades that 'Fire-fist Ace' is actually crying like a girl.

"_O-nii-chan_!" Thatch said, imitating a baby voice, throwing his hands towards Ace as if asking to carry him. They all laugh.

"Shut up," Ace said and instead of getting angry at them he just laugh along with his 'nakama'. Charging Thatch with his playful punch they all walk back to their camp site to meet up with their captain. He noticed that his little brother's comrades are not following them, Ace turn back.

"Hey, you guys coming?"

"Ah, we'll be there Ace-san. We'll just rest for a little."

"Yeah that was an intense scene awhile ago. I think my energy's been drain to zero."

The Straw Hat crews laugh weakly as they simultaneously dropped their body off the ground.

"Arigatou" Ace said with low voice. They all drag their eyes at Ace.

"Eh?"

Nami smiled "You don't have to thank us Ace-san, Luffy's part of this family. He's everything to us, not because he's our captain but because he's a precious nakama,"

"Yeah, but still thank you… so much,"

"Nah… It's okay… You better go there now. I bet Luffy's going to look for you,"

"Don't worry we'll be there, promise."

"Okay," Ace run back to their camp, leaving the Straw hat crew behind.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

While waiting for their captain slash father Ace chat with his friend, laughing animatedly. The straw hat crew arrives at the site, Thatch hits Marco's side gesturing his head at Nami. Both men grin and decided to walk over to Nami when someone announces Whitebeard's arrival.

"Oyaji is back minna!" someone cried out, they all turn their eyes towards their captain. Ace heard Luffy's laugh, apparently he's still playing their old man's mustache.

They we're all amazed, sure Whitebeard laugh sometimes but not with manner. Looking at both of them it's as if looking at a grandfather babysitting his grandson.

"Gurarara… Here pipsqueak we're back already." Whitebeard said as he put baby Luffy down the ground. "I was getting bored so I thought about having a little walk when I saw this brat with the snake." Whitebeard sat down to his usual large seat. His nurse automatically surrounds him scolding him not to disappear like that again, growling at his nurses he gulp his favorite rum and ignore them. His nurses sigh because of their captain's stubbornness.

Marco patted Ace. "Oi, why aren't you moving Ace? Your little brother's staring at you," Baby Luffy saw his older brother giggling he pushed his body up to stand. The baby's focused on his left foot, trying to move it. They were all amazed when he successfully step his left foot forward. Ace was shocked and he felt nostalgic. He witnessed Luffy's first step years ago too, in fact when Luffy took his first step it was him who he came first and he was so happy back then. Today he wondered if Luffy's going to come to him just like the old time.

Baby Luffy look at Ace leisurely clapping his hands and held out his own tiny hands smiling to him. Swaying mildly he stood up and slowly started to put a leg in front of the other.

"Oh my, Luffy's walking!" Nami gasped blushing slightly. It was cute to see baby Luffy trying his best to walk. Adding that he stared at his big brother while he continues to step forward, they all gazed at him with awe.

With his clumsy steps, baby Luffy managed to reach his big brother. Still Ace is speechless while staring at his smiling little brother. Baby Luffy tag Ace's short, holding his little hands out at him.

"Ai! Asy… Asy…" he babbled as he tag Ace's short.

"Eh…"

"Luffy's trying to speak too! Aww…"

Ace kneel in front of baby Luffy, the baby on the other hand pat Ace's face gentle as he giggled. Baby Luffy's attempting to speak his name.

"Asy… Asce… Asce… ACE! Ai!"

Ace snapped out of his thoughts as his eyes widen. He would never have thought that his own name would be his little brother's first word again just like before. Ace felt something swell in his chest and his eyes softened as he watched his brother call out to him 'Ace! Ace! Ai!'. He hugged Luffy as he grin at him. He lifted baby Luffy as the little baby played his drool. Ace tickled Luffy's stomach.

"That's right Luffy," he said as he rubs his nose against Luffy's. "I'm here Luffy. I'm your big brother Ace,"

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

_Till baby Luffy return to his original age, both siblings are inseparable. Ace baby-sit his younger brother 24/7, never leaving the baby alone. Three days had pass, Jewelry Bonney is coincidently stop by the very same island the Straw hat and Whitebeard crew's resting and undo Luffy's age. After their hyperactive captain turn back, Luffy immediately scream 'FOOD!' and was a bit confused about what happen after he was turn into a one-year old baby. It seems that he didn't recall anything about his little adventure or anything happen after that all he wanted after returning back is to eat. Straw hat crew sigh in chorus as they watched Jewelry Bonney and Luffy stuff their face with foods. Ace's comrades continue to tease Ace calling him 'Onii-chan' imitating a baby voice w/c Ace finds it very amusing._

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

THE END (me: *placard* or so I thought)

"Matte minna I was wondering what happen to Mr. Swordsman?" Robin asks interrupting their celebrati0n. The whole crew froze.

"Ah," they tap fist on their palm in unison. "Oh yeah... We forgot about Zoro..."

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest a man with three swords and haramaki ended up in the same tree, the tree that he ended up about three times already.

"How on earth did I got here again? Damn it all!" Zoro screams his face is in deep red clutching his swords tightly.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Me: (using a computer with LCD projector) ***type*** and that concludes Luffy Little adventure. ***erase and type again*** I guess I would stop writing stories for awhile :D I'll be taking my Licensure exam so I have to study, study and more study! ***erase and type again*** Please leave some review ^^ ***erase and type again*** So let me know what you think people okay?

Japanese Translation: _**Haki**__ – ambition (it appears to be an ability of sorts that channels one's Spirit to intimidate opponents, However, its true nature has yet to be determined or stated –source- onepiece dot wikia dot com-) _/ _**haramaki**__ - green sash _/_**choto**__ – wait_ /_ matte – minute _/_**Oyaji**__ - old man/Pop/Father _/ _**arigatou**__ - thank you_ /_**minna**__ - everyone/everybody _/ _**ojii-san**__ - old man/mister_


End file.
